light in the shadows
by animefreak8965
Summary: natsu want lucy off the team and want lisanna on it. what if lucy levy and lisanna forms a team? how low will natsu go?
1. the forminig of a group

a/n- im not such of a good writer but ill try

Disclaimer- i dont own fairy tail but if i did let me leave it just like that

* * *

Lucy pov

It started out like any other day but team natsu was not inside my house. i sighed and did my everyday routine before team natsu started to break in. It has been like this for about a month and everytime im at the guild they are off on a job. ' does that means that im off the team' I thought. i called out plue and walked to the guild. "plue do you think that team natsu think im weak" i asked the dog thing "pun pun" he replied. "im guessing no"i said and then at the flash of a light we were at the guild. everybody gave me a sad look. 'what is going on " i thought. oh yeah i still have plue out. i closed plues' gate and sat down with levy and lisanna. after, lisanna came back from the dead we became great friends.

* * *

Natsu poV

I was talking to erza and gray. more like discussing. "we should not do this to lucy" gray and erza said over and over again but i just did not want to here it. "erza and gray lucy is holding the team back and who saind you can make the decisions around here the team is named after me not you or you" he said pointing at gray and erza on the last part. "we should replace her with lisanna because lisanna is way stonger than luce" i said "and if she says no i will lie and get her kicked out of fairy tail the whole guild knows that lucy is going to get kicked off the team" i said. Erza was in her fire empress armor and gray had his ice-make canon. "what did you say" they said in unison. "now im fired up" i said grinning.

* * *

back with lucy

"hey lis-chan and levy-chan how are you today" i said brightly. "lu-chan me and lis-chan wanted to form a team i was wondering if you wanted to join and you can be our leader" levy said. "of course i will join you i will tell team natsu right now" i said bringing out the lacrima. "i saw erza and told her i was leaving the team to be on a new team an hung up. "we need a name lu-chan" said lissanna. i don't know we need to think about that" i said giggling. "what about the golden hearts" levy said. "that's perfect the golden hearts it is" i said.

* * *

i tried tell me what you guys think help and stuff thank you for reading! im not done though more chappies are comming up soon.

~animefreak8965


	2. the lie did it all

a/n- i told you i would come back soon

Disclaimer: if only i did...

* * *

Lucy pov

Team Golden Hearts was what everybody in the guild. I smiled brightly hearing that everybody is so interested in our team. Me, Levy, and Lisanna were eating all we heard was whispers. It was time for me to leave. I pulled out Plues' key and said "gate of the dog nikora" me and plue were walking to my apartment but to my surprise team natsu were inside my house. everybody but Natsu knew that i was on team golden hearts which is kinda funny. that he is that dense. Gray and Erza was quite happy for me. I was going to tell Natsu about the team but i was cut of because he said that i was off the team and i busted out laughing and soon Erza and Gray started to laugh with me.

* * *

Natsu poV

"Luce you're off the team" i said. she did the most unpredictable thing she started to laugh. Then Erza and Gray started to laugh also "What are you laughing about!" i shouted at them. "you" lucy said while still laughing. " i been out out of the team and made at team with Levy and Lisanna" Lucy said now giggling. "Erza and Gray did you know this" i asked them furious. they nodded and i stomped out the apartment and went to the guild to lie on all of lucys' team to get them out of the guild.

* * *

** macarov pov **

'i can't believe the most sweetest girls could do something i have no choice but to make them leave' i thought sadly.

* * *

what do you think about it i hoped you liked it tell me what i can fix and i will fix it faster

~animefreak8965


	3. ill be back my loves

im not done with chappie it will be put by tomorrow if im not so busy. happy holidays i will and try and make another story. i need a pairing in my other chapters i will tell you is winning thank you for letting me for wasting your time.≥Ö‿Ö≤ merry christmas and happy new years

~animefreak8965 out


	4. the lie did it all parrt 1

a/n- im back from dead

Disclaimer: if only i did...

* * *

Lucy pov

"Erza and Gray i need to tell you guys something. I'm the queen of the wolf slayers. I know all the element of wolf slaying magic," i said. Then, i turned into my half form. I have one Yellow green and my other eye is green, Black wolf ears with golden tips, a black tail with a golden tip, and i have gotten pale. " Mira , Levy, and Lisanna are really my sisters. We look the the same ,but we have different eye colors. Levys' is pink , Miras' is silver, and Lisannas' is purple. We are called the devils' quadruplets," i stated. Erza and Gray were frozen in shock. "We need to get to the guild ,because when i transform the do ,also" I said. we rushed to the guild to search for my sisters. I found Mira , Erza found levy, and Gray found Lisanna. We ran inside the forest so that they can transform.

* * *

natsu pov

'I told master that lucys' team went to clovfer town and went on a killing spree and robbed eighteen magic stores at first I thought he wouldn't believe me but him being a old man he belived me ha' I thought (A/N: WHAAAT NATSU IS THINKING WTF) 'Once her team walks in they will out in a blink of an eye' I thought some more. master walked up to the stage and said "have you seen team golden hearts" ' what an weird name for a team' I thought. " I saw levy, mira, and lisanna running out with Erza, gray, and this strange girl" said Cana. master nodded his as saying okay and walked up to his office. next thing I know I heard the doors bust open and I saw...

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUN Who did natsu see

I had to write this over eighteen times it was soo difficult I was dying. I need a pairing for the next story I am going to maike I can do any pairing but noooo nalu that is my rule. I will put the winner in the eighth chappy. happy new year I might be late but at least it is better than nothing. school has been not letting me update my story like I used to so my updates wont be up as much as they use to. I get loads of homework so I will only be able to update on Friday or weekend

~animmefreak8965


End file.
